Aller simple mais pas trop non plus
by Alecton
Summary: L'accident de voiture qui projette le personnage principal dans le monde des shinigamis, cliché ? Oui, assurément mais à la place de l'Oc déjanté(e) et probablement droguer aux stéréoides a la vue de tout ses super pouvoir ce coup - ci c'est Ichigo que l'auteur envoie dans un tas de problème ! (Yaoi, mais j'essaierais de faire aussi de l'hétéro et du Yuri pour me changer).
1. Crissement

_Disclaimer, tout est à Tite Kubo._

 _Juste ce qui se passe quand une nana se demande ce qui se serait passer si Ichigo aurait été la personne tué dans l'accident plutôt que la petite fille qu'on voit dans le tome un, si, si, je suis sûre que vous voyez de qui je parle._

* * *

C'était arrivé si vite. Ichigo rentrait du Lycée, Chad, Tatsuki et Orihime était de corvée de nettoyage et il rentrait donc seul. Il n'était pas si loin de la maison, vraiment, à peine cinq minutes.

La dernière chose qu'il entendit clairement fut le crissement de pneu. C'était cliché mais vrai. Encore un pauvre type qui c'était fait écraser alors qu'il aller traverser la route à cause d'un conducteur du dimanche. Que vous voulez – vous ? Ichigo ne pouvait pas toujours faire dans l'original.

Quand il réalisa qu'il était mort il pensa deux trucs : '' _Et merde !_ '' Et '' _La vache c'est répugnant, heureusement que mon fantôme ne ressemble pas à ça._ '' Ce n'était pas vraiment quelque chose qu'il souhaitait voir tous les jours. Il tripota la chaine accroché à son torse. Elle était très longue et ne le gênait pas mais la voir le mettait mal à l'aise.

Ensuite, il tomba dans le pathos : ' _'Je n'ai même pas pu sauver ma mère et maintenant je meurs bêtement, elle s'est sacrifier pour moi et je n'ai même pas réussi à rester en vie assez longtemps pour finir le lycée._ ''

Et enfin : '' _Maintenant, je fais quoi ?_ ''

Son père venait d'arriver sur les lieux pour aider les blessés, il ignorait encore qu'Ichigo en faisait partis. Isshin réalisa pourtant assez vite. Alors que ça n'aurait pas dû lui être possible il vit Ichigo. Ce fut horrible. Depuis la mort de sa mort Ichigo n'avait jamais vu son père aussi désespérer. Il crut qu'il allait s'effondrer mais son père tînt bon, il informa l'officier de police de son identité et donna les consignes à ses assistants pour sauver la vie des autres blessés, et de celui qui l'avait tué. Seulement après il s'effondra sur un banc et fit discrètement signe à son fils de le rejoindre. Isshin avait la tête dans ses mains, les passants penseraient qu'il était en train de pleurer son fils, plutôt que ce parler à lui-même. La retenue japonaise leurs donnaient quelques minutes avant qu'une personne bien attentionner les interrompent. Ichigo se rendit compte qu'il pleurait, il effaça ses larmes pour ne pas que son père ne s'en aperçoive.

« Il faut que tu aille te cacher à la maison et rapidement. » fut la première chose que dit son père. « En attendant tu restes près de moi. »

« Papa, je… » Commença Ichigo. Que pouvait – il dire ? Qu'il devait passez de l'autre côté ? Qu'il ne voulait pas leurs faires de la peine à lui et ses sœurs ? Mais en vérité Ichigo avait vraiment envie de rentrer chez lui et que son père lui dit qu'il peut rester. Si des fantômes n'arrêtaient pas de squatter chez eux alors pourquoi es – ce que lui n'en aurait pas le droit ?

« Pas maintenant Ichigo. On va trouver une solution, tout ira bien. »

'' _Sauf que je suis mort, c'est fini. Il n'y a pas de solution à ça._ '' Pensa amèrement Ichigo.

Bizarrement l'attente ne fut pas si longue. L'hôpital c'était vite déplacer pour prendre le relai et le directeur en personne était là. Apparemment il connaissait son père. La police demanda juste leurs adresses avant de les laisser partir. Son corps avait été emporté il y a un moment. Il fut traité avec beaucoup de délicatesse par rapport à ce que faisait les urgentistes habituellement. Peut – être que le directeur de l'hôpital pouvait le voir aussi ?

Ichigo n'avait rien dit depuis l'arrivée des ambulances, son père avait juste passé des coups de fil, sûrement à son lycée ou une autre connerie de ce genre. Mais il tremblait. Si Ichigo n'avait pas été là, il se serait sûrement effondrer en larmes. Isshin tremblait de tout son corps. Les gens qui étaient pour la plupart des voisins pensait que c'était parce qu'il était habituer à voir ce genre de chose et qu'il se réfugiait dans ses réflexe professionnel pour ne pas craquer. Ichigo aurait voulu pouvoir leurs dire de se la fermer.

Karin et Yuzu était à la maison. Un voisin avait eu le bon sens de les empêcher de sortir voir pourquoi leurs frère n'étaient pas encore de retour. Karin sut immédiatement, en dehors d'Ichigo elle était la seule à voir les fantômes, Yuzu ne fut pas en reste. Elle ne pouvait pas voir les esprits clairement, mais elle les distinguait. Hors son père ne serait pas revenus aussi rapidement d'un accident impliquant un camion, une mine sombre et un esprit, si quelque chose n'était pas arrivé à Ichigo.

Yuzu se mit à pleurer et s'effondra par terre. Karin avait la bouche ouverte, comme si elle allait se mettre à crier sur quelqu'un mais qu'elle n'arrivait pas à savoir qui, avant de s'effondrer en pleurant à son tour.

Ichigo ne voulait pas être là, il ne voulait pas voir ça. Il voulait se rouler en boule et juste oublier qu'il était mort mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il devait protéger ses sœurs alors il fit la seule chose qui lui vient à l'esprit. Il les enlaça et essaya de leur parler. Il savait que c'était futile, et très étrange, il ne pouvait pas les toucher et en plus de son vivant ce n'était pas vraiment son genre. Mais franchement sous de telle circonstance personne ne se préoccuperait de truc comme ça.

« Les filles, je suis vraiment désoler. » dit son père en les rejoignant, prenant la place d'Ichigo mais sans exclure son fils.

« Qu'es ce qui s'est passé ? » Hoqueta Karin. Elle s'adressait à la fois à son père et son frère.

« Ichigo s'est fait écraser par un camion. » Isshin avait réussi à garder une voix ferme en disant cela. Ichigo en était presque impressionner, mais un peu amer. Il s'en voulu, il savait que son père devait souffrir aussi, et qu'il se contenait juste pour lui et ses sœurs.

« Et tu ne pouvais pas regarder avant de traverser ABRUTI ! » hurla Karin en réponse en frappant l'endroit où se trouvait Ichigo.

« Karin, ton frère était sur le trottoir. C'était un accident, il est mort sur le coup. Normalement il n'a pas souffert. » Le début de la phrase avait été ferme et clair mais vers la fin elle était à peine audible.

« C'est vrai Ichi – nii ? » demanda faiblement Yuzu.

« Je n'ai rien vu arriver et je n'ai rien senti. » affirma Ichigo en hochant de la tête pour que Karin et Yuzu comprennent. Mais aussi pour son père. « Je suis désolé. »

Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi sans bouger. La porte d'entrée sonna et un homme blond étrange avec un bob entra.

« Isshin, toute mes condoléances à toi et ta famille. »

« Merci d'être venu aussi vite Kisuke. Les filles, Ichigo, c'est Kisuke Urahara, un ami… médium, venu aider Ichigo. »

« Et alors ? Il ne peut pas ramener Ichigo de toute façon. » Marmonna Karin avant de monter dans sa chambre.

Yuzu regarda son père et le nouvel arrivant. « Je vais lui parler. » assura – t – elle avant de monter la rejoindre.

Isshin soupira et s'affala dans le canapé. Il avait l'impression de porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Kisuke s'installa sans demander la permission mais Ichigo n'avait pas assez de vitalité, si j'ose dire, pour s'en offusquer.

« Papa, comment es – ce que tu peux me voir ? Je croyais que tu n'avais pas de pouvoir ? »

« Ichigo… c'est compliquer. Je ne t'ai pas tout dis sur moi ou ta mère mais je t'assure que c'était pour vous protéger. »

« Mauvaise idée » marmonna le type au bob.

« Nous protéger de QUOI ?! » hurla Ichigo, ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un pourrait l'entendre en dehors de son père et cet Urahara. « De la chose qui a tué maman ?! »

« … Entre autres. »

« En parlant de ça ! » s'exclama joyeusement le type au bob. « Nous devrions nous occuper de mettre ton garçon à l'abris avant que quelque chose de fâcheux n'arrive. Comment dit – ton déjà ? Ah oui ! A chaque jour suffit sa peine. »

« Non ! Il ne va pas se défiler comme ça ! Je veux savoir ! Je suis déjà mort de toute manière ! Ce n'est pas comme si il pouvait m'arriver pire ! »

Un long silence lui répondit. Donc il pouvait effectivement lui arriver pire. Super. Isshin bougeait de manière inconfortable, incertain de ce qu'il devait faire. Urahara décida de prendre la suite.

« Tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir est que tes pouvoir te viennent de ta famille. En attendant, tu as de plus gros problème à gérer, notamment ta mort. » Il toucha la chaine d'Ichigo avec son éventail. « Ceci est ce qui te retiens au monde des vivants, la chaîne et relier directement au cœur de ton âme. Nous devons la couper et ensuite nous avons plusieurs options qui s'offrent à nous. Soit nous te laissons ici, nous pouvons aussi t'envoyer de l'autre côté et j'ai une dernière solution mais j'y reviendrais plus tard. » Ichigo écoutait attentivement. « Dans le premier cas tu pourrais rester avec ta famille mais tu vas finir par attiré des monstres que nous nommons des Hollows, ce sont des fantômes qui ont perdu leurs cœur et se nourrissent d'autres âmes, et les âmes comme la tiennent ou celle de tes sœurs, sont des mets de choix. Il y a aussi de grande chance que tu en deviennes un toi – même. »

Ichigo avait pâli et son regard s'était durcis, définitivement pas une option. Il ne pouvait pas mettre sa famille en danger.

« Pour ma seconde proposition, il nous faut trouver un Shinigami. Ne tire pas cette tête ! Ils existent ! Ils t'aideront à rejoindre l'autre côté saint et sauf ! Vu ta pression spirituel il y a de grande chance que tu sois recruter parmi eux ! Mais… »

« Mais quoi ?! » explosa Ichigo en voyant que Urahara ne disait rien.

« Le processus de passage de l'autre côté requière que tu perdes tout tes souvenir de ton vivant. »

Ichigo en resta muet. Oublier sa famille, ses amis et tout le reste ? C'était cruel. Mais il ne pouvait pas rester et mettre sa famille en danger. Merde.

« Mais je ne peux pas faire ça à mon cher ami Isshin ! Alors on peut trouver un compromis. »

« Kisuke arrête de tourner autour du pot et dit – nous quel solution tu peux nous proposer. »

Le cher ami Isshin commençait à être sérieusement à en avoir marre que Urahara tourne autour du pot.

« Tu peux venir à ma boutique et je ferais en sorte que tu n'ait pas à t'inquiéter de devenir un hollow ou que tu ne devienne leurs repas. »

Isshin et Ichigo observèrent Urahara dubitatifs. « Tu veux l'entrainer à devenir un Shinigami en dehors de la Soul Society ? »

Un grand sourire lui donna raison. Isshin avait un mauvais pressentiment mais les options qu'ils avaient étaient limitées.

« Bien entendu c'est à Kurosaki – kun de choisir ce qu'il préfère. »

Ichigo contempla les trois propositions qui s'offraient à lui. La troisième était de loin celle qui lui convenait le mieux, mais contrairement aux autres on ne lui avait pas parlé des désavantages.

« Ce sera dangereux Ichigo, tu prends de gros risque en faisant ce choix. La vie de Shinigami… » Isshin s'arrêta en voyant la tête de son fils quand il avait commencé à lui parler de vie.

« Mais si tu choisis d'abandonner tes souvenirs de ta vie et de passer de l'autre côté tu finiras un jour ou l'autre par être recruter, et très rapidement si tu veux mon avis. Et si la vie de Shinigami n'est pas une sinécure, alors celle de hollow ! »

« J'ai compris ! » s'énerva Ichigo. « Soit je deviens un hollow ou un Shinigami, tant qu'à faire je préfèrerais ne pas oublier ma vie. »

Isshin soupira un bon coup et s'affaissa un peu plus. « Si c'est ce que tu as choisi alors c'est ce qu'on fera. Kisuke, je te confie mon fils. Si jamais il lui arrive quoi que ce soit… »

« Je sais ce que je fais. » lui assura Urahara.

Ils entendirent des pas dans les escaliers. Yuzu était redescendue.

« Ichi – nii, es – ce que tu peux monter avec nous s'il te plait ? » Yuzu regardait dans sa direction mais elle fixait son menton plutôt que ses yeux car elle ne pouvait pas bien le voir. Ichigo se leva et monta avec sa sœur.

Karin était dans sa chambre, accroupie sur son lit et sa tête était poser sur ses genoux. Ichigo s'assit à côté d'elle et posa sa main sur son épaule, même si il savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas vraiment la sentir. Malgré ça Karin le va la tête pour croiser le regard de son frère. Elle et Yuzu avait encore les yeux rouges.

« Désolée de t'avoir crié dessus. » Ichigo devait tirer une tête lamentable parce qu'elle se mit à faire la grimace. « Désolée, mais la situation est vraiment étrange. J'aurais jamais pensé qu'on… enfin, je ne pensais pas voir le fantôme de quelqu'un de la famille avant la mort de papa. Dans très longtemps si possible. »

Si Ichigo avait encore un corps il lui aurait juste donné un coup sur le bras pour la réconforter, où lui aurait dit de ne pas trop s'en faire, mais il ne pouvait ni la toucher, ni lui parler.

Les trois frères et sœurs restèrent un moment ainsi sans rien dire.

« Kurosaki – kun ? » appela Urahara « Nous devons y aller ! Dit au revoir à ta famille. »

Ichigo soupira et dévisagea ses sœurs. Karin ne pleurait plus et avait le regard ferme, Yuzu pleurait encore mais elle souriait.

« On s'en sortira Ichigo. Tu dois y aller, c'est dans l'ordre des choses, on embrassera papa pour toi. »

Karin et Yuzu se forcèrent à descendre avec leur frère.

Isshin et Urahara était devant la porte et attendait Ichigo. Son père se mit à lui parler sans le regarder pour ne pas que ses sœurs ne réalisent qu'il pouvait le voir.

« Ichigo, quoi qu'il arrive je veux que tu sache que quoi qu'il arrive, tes sœur ta mère et moi on est de ton côté tant que ça te rend heureux. »

Ichigo acquiesça à défaut de savoir quoi répondre à son père. L'homme au bob ouvrit la porte et les deux partirent de la maison des Kurosaki et Ichigo se demanda si il pourrait y retourner un jour.

* * *

 _Voilà pour le premier chapitre ! Juste pour savoir j'ai un tout petit doute sur la suite de l'histoire, j'ai deux scénarios : un où Kisuke décide de vraiment pousser l'entrainement à bout et dans le processus les pouvoir de hollow d'Ichigo se révèle et il rejoint les Vizard OU Idem mais avant de l'envoyer vers les Vizard il rencontre et rejoint la soul Society et intègre la onzième division. Bien sûr Ichigo rencontrera les Vizard et les arrancars à un moments donner etc... Mais je préfère avoir votre avis, j'ai une idée de comment ira l'histoire de toute façons. Dîtes moi ce que vous préférez dans les commentaires !_


	2. I'm on the Highway to hell

I'm on the Highway to Hell

Kisuke vivait dans une espèce de quincaillerie spirituelle dans la ville de Karakura à une demi – heure de l'ancienne demeure d'Ichigo. La boutique ne payait pas de mine, c'était un vieux bâtiment en pierre et bois qui faisait et qui même à Karakura qui n'était pas vraiment une très grande ville elle faisait campagnarde.

A l'entrée se trouvait deux enfants, une petite fille aux cheveux noir attacher en deux couette et qui semblait triste mais ça pouvait tout aussi bien être de l'indifférence ou de la lassitude face au comportement insupportable du gamin rouge braillard qui hurlait à côté d'elle en secouant en balais en l'air au lieu de s'en servir pour nettoyer le porche comme la fillette. Les deux avaient un T – shirt blanc avec le nom de la boutique.

« Jinta ! Ururu ! Je nous ramène un nouveau Larbin ! »

« Pardon ?! » cria Ichigo indigner. « Il n'est pas question que je sois le larbin de qui que ce soit ! »

« Hm ? Eh bien tu ne t'attendais pas à ce que je t'aide sans rien obtenir en retour, non ? »

Ichigo en resta sans voix, effectivement c'était stupide d'espéré de l'aide gratuitement mais il avait dit qu'il faisait ça au départ pour rendre service à son père.

« J'ai déjà fait une grosse faveur à ton père en te proposant de t'entrainer pour devenir Shinigami, mais je ne bosse pas pour rien ! Contrairement à toi ! »

« … » Ichigo se rendit compte qu'il était entre les mains d'un homme maléfique. « Ne crois pas que tu t'en tirera comme ça l'enfoiré au bob. »

« Tu n'es pas prêt à travailler pour conserver tes souvenirs ? » demanda vicieusement Urahara.

« Travailler, oui. Me faire entuber non. »

Le blond eut un grand sourire, il allait bien s'amuser en fin de compte.

« Ururu, accompagne Kurosaki – kun à l'intérieur et trouve lui quelque chose à faire. Il faut que je parle à Tessai. Et Jinta, arrête de balayer l'air et ballai le sol plutôt, tu verras, c'est nettement plus utile. »

Le jeune homme se mit à crier et s'agiter de plus belle. Ururu, la petite fille, prit Ichigo par la main et l'entraina dans la boutique. Il vit Urahara parler à un homme gigantesque avec une moustache qui rappelait vaguement une caricature de Catcheur mexicain. Il devait être aussi grand que Chad.

La petite fille l'emmena vers un petit débarra qui était dans un bordel monstrueux.

« Jinta devait s'occuper de ranger mais il ne l'a pas fait. » expliqua la petite fille. « On peut ranger comme on veut du moment qu'on sait où se trouve quoi. » Et elle repartie sans demander son reste. Ichigo contempla le chaos devant lui qui aurait fait s'évanouir Yuzu si elle l'avait vue, ou fait passer en mode Berseks. Se retenant d'hurler encore une fois il retroussa ses manches et commença à ranger ce palier de l'enfer.

Deux heures plus tard, 36 toiles d'araignée et plus de 500 gramme de poussières après Ichigo tomba sur la boîte à pharmacie, qui c'était renverser par terre. Il commença à remettre les médicaments dedans avant de voir un détail d'importance.

« Mais y'a que des trucs périmées dedans ! » Ichigo tenait un tube d'Efferalgan et regarda la date de péremption. « Ce truc est périmé depuis ma naissance ! »

Qu'es ce que l'enfoiré au bob voulait faire de ça ? A ce stade ces médicaments pouvaient être rangés dans la catégorie armes chimiques ! Ichigo prit la boîte et sorti du débarras pour faire le tri parmi les médicaments.

En sortant il se cogna contre le grand type avec la moustache de catcheur mexicain.

« Ah je vois que vous avez fini Kurosaki – dono. » le géant regarda la boite à pharmacie dans ces mains. « Etes – vous malade ? »

« Hum, non, c'est juste que je me suis rendu compte qu'il y avait plein de truc pourris dedans. Du coup je vais aller les jeter. »

« Ah ne vous inquiétez pas, ce sont les date de péremption qui vous préoccupe ? Elles sont très exagérées ! Je vous assure que ces médicaments sont encore très performants ! »

Comme poison sûrement, se dit Ichigo. « Vous donnez ça à quelqu'un et vous le rendrez encore plus malade qu'il ne l'est ! »

Le géant ne répondit pas le fixa quelques seconde et Ichigo se senti mal à l'aise. Finalement le géant remis la boîte dans le débarras. Urahara qui était derrière le géant tout ce temps lui fit signe de laisser tomber. Apparemment c'était un problème récurrent ici.

« Kurosaki – kun ! Je vois que tu as rencontré Tessai ! C'est bien, très bien. Il ne te reste plus qu'à te présenter à Yoruichi mais ce n'est pas possible pour le moment. » Il attrapa Ichigo par le col et le tira à sa suite en continuant de discuter comme si de rien n'était. « J'ai discuté avec Tessai sur ce que tu allais faire pendant ton séjour ici, nous allons alterner ton entrainement et ton travail ici. Tu t'occuperas surtout des commissions et des courses, ce genre de petite chose… »*

« Et comment je suis sensée faire ça en étant mort ? »

« Tu ne t'es pas poser la question quand tu as rangé le débarras. » rétorqua l'enfoiré au bob.

Ichigo réalisa soudain qu'il n'aurait pas du pouvoir bouger et nettoyer toutes ces marchandises en étant un esprit.

« Tu n'es pas au Seven / Eleven du coin. Nous vendons une marchandise spécialisée à des clients spécialisés. Tu t'en sortiras très bien. »

« … Mais vous êtes qui au juste ? »

« Un _très_ vieil ami de ton père. »

Kisuke avait ouvert un passage en sous – sol et jeta Ichigo dedans, Ururu descendit avec Kisuke. Il arriva dans un grand espace désertique et ouvert. Il contempla le ciel bleu.

« Où es – ce qu'on est ? »

« C'est un espace alternatif que j'ai installé dans mon sous-sol pour ton entrainement. Ça évite aux troubles – fêtes d'entrée. » Au ton d'Urahara Ichigo compris que ça les empêchais aussi de sortir le cas échéant.

« Alors c'est ici que vous allez m'apprendre à devenir un Shinigami et on commence quand ? »

« Maintenant. » Affirma Kisuke. « Le plus on attend et plus on risque de te voir changer en hollow ou finir en plateau repas. De plus On ne peut rien te faire faire tant que tu ne seras pas te défendre seul. Tu devras prendre ces pilules deux fois par jour pour ralentir un peu la transformation en hollow. »

« Pardon ? J'ai déjà commencé la transformation ? » S'étonna Ichigo.

« Cette chaîne que tu portes est ce qui liais ton âme et ton corps, elle est relier à ton ''cœur'', maintenant regarde la bien et dit-moi si tu remarques quelque chose. »

Ichigo inspecta la chaîne minutieusement. « Elle est un peu plus courte on dirait. »

« Exact ! Il y a plusieurs signes annonciateurs d'une transformation en hollow, et c'est l'un d'eux. Ne t'inquiète pas, ta chaine est très longue et avec les médicaments nous avons assez de temps pour finir ta formation. »

Ichigo soupira. Quel karma de merde. Mourir stupidement c'était pas déjà assez ? NON ! Il fallait qu'il se change en monstre aussi. Galère. La boîte avait six pilules.

« On commence par quoi ? »

Ururu le frappa au ventre et il vola littéralement à dix mètres plus loin s'écraser contre une falaise.

« Esquive les attaques d'Ururu ! » Cria l'abruti au Bob. « Et attention à la tête ! »

Il se croyait drôle l'enfoiré ? La gamine avait une force herculéenne, s'il était encore vivant, eh bien il ne le serait plus. Et elle était rapide ! La gamine fonça vers lui et il esquiva de justesse. Derrière lui tout un pan de la falaise, au moins trois mètres carré, s'effondra en miette. Oh. C'était problématique. Ichigo ne voulait pas frapper une gosse ou encore pire : découvrir si il pouvait mourir deux fois. Alors il prit la fuite. Après tout il fallait éviter les attaques, alors il pouvait bien s'esquiver, non ? Ururu le manquait de peu à chaque fois. Seuls des reflexe nourrit par son instinct de survie (qui eut cru qu'il en aurait encore un mort ?) lui permit d'esquiver. Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte il entendit l'alarme pour prendre ses médicaments. C'était déjà le soir ? Il voulut faire signe à Ururu de s'arrêter mais la gamine l'ignora.

« Oh Kurosaki – Kun, j'oubliais tu dois prendre tes médicaments sans arrêté l'entrainement ! » S'exclama un peu joyeusement le type au bol.

« TU POUVAIS PAS LE DIRE AVANT ABRUTI ! » hurla Ichigo. Il continua à esquiver tout en attrapant une pilule et l'avala. Il fut surpris de voir qu'il avait réussi à ne pas se faire prendre de coup. Il réalisa qu'il avait plus de marge entre chaque coup, mais le rythme ne baissait pas pourtant, c'est lui qui esquivait plus vite ! Il se jeta et fit une roulade pour éviter un coup de pied fouetté mais au lieu de recommencer à courir une fois debout il se tourna vers Ururu.

« A nous deux ! » cria – t- il. Ururu fit un enchainement de coup de poings vers son ventre qu'il esquiva sans trop de problème. Il était bien plus rapide en effet. Ururu continua d'enchainer des combinaisons de coups de poings et de pied de plus en plus rapides et aléatoire. Ichigo tenait bon mais de justesse. Il ignora combien de temps cela dura mais plus le temps s'écoulait plus il arrivait à esquiver et plus Ururu était acharner et rapide. Il avait été short une ou deux fois mais au final il s'améliorait. Quand Kisuke les arrêta son alarme pour les médicaments avait sonné six fois.

« Allons ne fait pas cette tête, les morts n'ont pas besoin de sommeil ! » rie l'enfoiré en voyant la tête d'Ichigo quand il réalisa qu'il avait passé trois jours ici.

Il avait beau dire ça, Ichigo se sentait vraiment fatiguer une fois l'adrénaline redescendu. Mais il ne sentait pas de courbatures, juste que l'idée de s'allonger et dormir pour un peu lui semblait être une bonne idée. Ururu ne montrait aucun signe de fatigue.

« Tu t'en es mieux sorti que prévu ! » reprit le marchand louche. « On va pouvoir progresser rapidement ! Je propose qu'on enchaine directement ! Le plus tôt on en a fini avec ça, le mieux ça sera ! »

Ichigo se mit en garde, ne faisant pas confiance au type devant lui. Il surveillait Ururu aussi. Hélas pour lui il perdit brutalement de vue les deux. Un grand trou venait de s'ouvrir sous ses pieds ! Alors qu'il tombait Kisuke se jeta à son tour et le rejoignit avant qu'il ne tombe par terre. Il lui vola la boite de médocs et … marcha dans le vide pour rejoindre le sommet ? Sérieusement ? Kisuke lança aussi une canette qui diffusa un gaz qu'Ichigo n'eut pas d'autre choix d'inhaler.

« Maintenant Kurosaki – Kun tu vas rester là et trouver un moyens de réveillé ta nature de shinigami. Si tu échoue tu deviendra un hollow, au passage ce gaz accélère le processus, donc ne traîne pas ! » Il lança une incantation sur le puits. « Ta seule chance de t'échapper est de devenir un shinigami ! »

« T'es pas sérieux là ?! Quand je sors je te ferais bouffer ton stupide chapeau ! » Hurla Ichigo. Kisuke rit.

« On se voit dans trois jours Kurosaki- kun ! »

Ururu et Kisuke disparurent de sa vision et la course contre la montre d'Ichigo commença.

* * *

 _Ma pote m'as fait remarquer que j'ai fait deux mauvais jeux de mots au lieu d'un. Le titre en lui – même mais aussi le fait que le groupe qui chante Highway to Hell c'est AC – DC, DC comme Décès…_

 _Oui, c'est vache._

 _Sinon je sais que c'est un peu expéditif mais je suis pas une pros des scènes d'action et je voulais passer le début de l'entrainement rapidement._

 _Merci à Angelryu de m'avoir donné son avis sur ce que pourrais être la suite de l'histoire._

 _Ichigo intégrant la Soul Society : 1 Ichigo rejoint directement les Vizard : 0_

 _Alecton_


End file.
